This invention relates to an inhaler having a novel construction.
A variety of inhalers which are so designed that chemical vapors together with steam are jetted to maintain one's health or to cure the throat are known in the art. However, these conventional inhalers are disadvantageous in the following point. Since the vapor feeding sleeve for guiding a stream of mixed chemical vapors is set at a fixed angle, the user must set himself so as to be in agreement with the angle of the vapor feeding sleeve thereby to introduce the stream of vapors to his throat. Thus, his posture is not natural in using the inhaler.
On the other hand, in producing a chemical vapor with an ordinary inhaler, a chemical is sucked into a stream of steam jetted by a vapor producing unit. The inhaler has a chemical container and a condensed water container in addition to the vapor producing unit.
However, the conventional inhaler suffers from the following difficulty: Since no protective means is provided for the chemical container or a chemical sucking nozzle inserted into the chemical container, steam deposited on the chemical sucking nozzle flows down into the chemical container, to dilute the chemical in the chemical container.